The Falcon and the Mare
by Pandora of Ithilien
Summary: In a world where Henry VIII doesn't have to worry about a male heir, the fates of three royal wives are very different, save for the fact that they are royal wives...
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Why would you think it was?

_The son of Henry VIII, King of England, and his Queen Katherine of Aragon died after ten days of life. This is indisputable historical fact. But, as a poem by the American writer Robert Frost suggests, there's always another road, the one less traveled by. Sometimes, we get a chance to see where that journey would lead. In this case, not only did a child not die, but he did not come into the world alone, and the fates of three women, and of a country, were forever altered from the tragic course we all know so well…_

_**Prologue – And So It Begins:**_ Katherine of Aragon stared at her two beautiful sons, awe filling her at the sight of the infants. She had hoped to bear a son for England, especially after the travesty of her first confinement, brought on by doctors who had sworn she had miscarried one of two babies. And yet, this time, there had been no whisper of twins, and here they were. Two strong boys for England. She had done her duty for her husband, for the country that had welcomed her, and for her own homeland.

"What shall we call them, my love?" Henry asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Henry, for you, and… I think Thomas," Katherine suggested. Henry smiled.

"Henry, Prince of Wales, and Thomas, Duke of York. I like that."

* * *

"She's so small!" Prince Hal peered over the side of the cradle at his infant sister, his twin brother Tom at his side like always.

"You were that small once," Katherine said, smiling at her boy's reaction to that.

"I was not!" Hal said indignantly. Tom ignored his brother's outburst and reached into the cradle, touching his baby sister's closed hand.

"Hello, Mary," he whispered. The baby opened her eyes, and Tom was sure that she knew who he was. Hal, distracted, looked over, and Mary's blue eyes shifted to him, making him smile.

"She knows us," Tom said. "We're her big brothers and we have to keep her safe."

Henry, who had been watching from the door, laughed. "And I'm sure you will both do a wonderful job," he told his two sons as he entered. He kissed his wife, earning disgusted sounds from the boys.

"Someday you won't find it disgusting," he said teasingly. Hal and Tom frowned; they could not imagine ever wanting to kiss girls.

* * *

"You're not jealous?" ten year old Hal asked his brother uncertainly. "Because it's not that I want to be more important than you, I was just born first."

"No," Tom said with a laugh. "Why would I want to be Prince of Wales? That means I'd have to be King, and it looks like a lot of hard work. This way, I get to have all the fun."

"As long as you have some for me," Hal joked.

"Of course, my liege. Now get out there and let them declare you Prince of Wales!" Hal grinned and walked out for his official investment with the highest title a Prince of England could have.

* * *

"The Duke of Cleves has a sister who is of an age to marry Hal," Henry told his wife as they ate dinner.

"The Cleves family is Lutheran, is it not?" Katherine asked.

"No, not exactly. They have broken with the Pope, but they do not call themselves Lutheran. However, the lady in question is willing to be instructed in the true faith and to convert if that is what we desire."

Katherine nodded, thinking. It was certainly a better match than the French one she knew Henry had been considering. She hated the Valois line naturally – they were the sworn enemies of her own family. If this Cleves girl was willing to accept the true faith, then she saw no problem with Hal marrying her. "What do you think?"

"Wolsey does not like it, but my new Secretary – his name is Cromwell – has heard many good things of her."

"And what is her name?"

"Anne. Anne of Cleves."

* * *

"Sir Thomas!" Tom yelled, running to catch up with Thomas More, the man who had once taught not only his brother and himself, but their father as well.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Did you hear that Hal is to be married? A German princess. She's a heretic, apparently, but she's willing to convert."

More frowned. He had not thought Henry and Katherine would support the marriage of the Prince of Wales to a heretic bride, but if the girl was willing to learn the truth… It was not his place to judge what his monarchs did, in any case. They were within their rights to select any bride they wished, for either of their sons. "And what did Hal say?"

"He's glad to be married; he gets bored at Ludlow, and I have to spend some of my time in York, don't I? Now he'll have a wife. They say she doesn't speak English, so he's trying to find out if anyone speaks German. He wanted to know if he could borrow that painter of yours, Holbein, to teach him. He'd have asked himself, except Father has him working with Wolsey today."

"Tom, stop and breathe for a moment. You're excited enough that I would think you're the one getting married."

"Oh, I'm not going to get married, Sir Thomas! I'll leave that to Hal. It's going to be exciting, though, when she comes, and life's been so dull lately."

"Yes, I'm sure," More said with a faint smile.

"Besides which, there's all of the newcomer's ladies," Tom added with a roguish grin. "I'm going to have fun teaching them all about England." More opened his mouth to say something – he wasn't sure what – but Tom cut him off.

"Oh, yes, I know, I shouldn't treat women that way. I promise, I always respect the ladies. I just flirt with them, innocently. There's no harm in that."

More smiled. "If you say so, Your Highness. As to Holbein, I'm sure he'd be willing to help your brother with his German."

* * *

Hal studied the portrait of the young woman who was to become his wife, Princess of Wales, and one day Queen of England. She had a gentle face, and her eyes were kind. He hoped he would be able to love her, the way his father loved his mother.

He sighed, looking around his chambers. He liked being at Greenwich, it was a nice change from Ludlow, but whenever he was alone, his thoughts turned to his marriage, and his nerves. Tom was the bold, flirtatious Tudor prince; Hal had always been a little less confident. Oh, he put on a good show – he was the Prince of Wales, after all – but underneath that he was actually rather shy.

But he was determined to take the first step with his new wife when she came. After all, she would be a stranger, not speaking the language or knowing the customs, and she would have left her home behind forever. He couldn't be shy with her, not when she would need a friend. He was to be her husband; it made sense that he should be her friend as well.

"I'm going to do my best for you, Anne of Cleves," he told the portrait.

* * *

Tom wasn't clumsy, but he was careless, and therefore didn't always watch where he was going. That was why, on his way to visit his sister and his mother in the latter's chambers, he collided with a young woman. She wore the black and silver gown of a lady in his mother's service, her long, dark hair caught in a French hood knocked askew by her fall.

She looked up at him with irritated blue eyes that became wide with shock when she recognized him. She struggled to rise, and he offered her a hand up. It was his fault she'd fallen, after all.

She curtseyed to him, keeping her head bowed respectfully. "Your Highness."

He put his hand under her chin, lifting it up so she was looking him in the eye. "What is your name, Mistress?"

She smiled and he was sure his heart stopped for a moment. "Anne Boleyn."

A/N: On the timeline, this takes place in 1530. I've altered Anne's age, having her born in 1510. This makes her twenty, not quite a full year older than the Princes, who are 19 (born on New Year's Eve 1510). Anne of Cleves and Princess Mary keep their birthdates (1515 and 1516, making them fifteen and fourteen respectively). The idea that More was Holbein's initial patron is taken from a deleted scene and from the book _Thomas More_ by John Guy – I don't recall if it ever came up in the actual episodes.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Why would you think it was?

_**Chapter 1 – Dreams: **_Anne of Cleves – or Anna, as her family generally called her – absolutely loved being on the ocean. The sailors said that they had been lucky; the water was calm and they had not run into any storms. Anna thought she might not have minded a small storm as part of her wished to see this tranquil ocean run a little wild. But she thought she'd be better off watching a sea storm from the shore, and as she was going to an island country, certainly she would get the chance.

She was going to marry the heir to the English throne. She was going to become the Princess of Wales, England's future Queen. It was so much more than she'd ever expected from her marriage. Initially, she had been betrothed to the Duke of Lorraine, but the Duke and her own father had disagreed over the dowry amount, and so the betrothal had been dissolved. When she left, negotiations between Cleves and Lorraine had begun again, only this time it was her younger sister Amelia who would be going to the small neighbor of France if all went well.

There was one thing that made her nervous. England was Papist. Her own family, while mostly Catholic in practice, had broken Cleves from Papal leadership, and she wasn't sure how to react to the orders her father had given to take on the religion of her new family. It was said that her future mother-in-law in particular was strict about religion. Katherine of Aragon was a Spanish princess, so it was hardly a surprise. But Anna hoped that the older woman would be patient with her, and maybe even help her to adjust.

She just wanted to make her new family like her. At home, she was just Anna, the middle Cleves sister, not as pretty as Sybilla or as charming as Amelia, but her marriage was better than either of theirs. It was a chance to prove herself, to finally have people interested in her and to not be overlooked. She would do anything to keep it.

* * *

Anne Boleyn lay back on her bed and chided herself for being a silly daydreamer. All the girls at court giggled over one prince or the other – and since many of their mothers still nursed crushes on the King, she supposed they came by it naturally – but she'd resolved to never be one of them. Not after what had happened to her sister. Mary had fallen head over heels for the French King when they'd lived in France, even becoming his mistress, and he'd broken her heart. Anne had learned from that not to give her heart freely.

But the way Prince Thomas had looked at her… Everyone knew he was an awful flirt, while his brother, the Prince of Wales, was much better behaved, and she reminded herself that the warmth in his eyes and the way he'd gently lifted her chin was no more than his typical flirting. She was even older than him, even if it was only by a year. He should not have affected her like this from one brief moment of contact.

Still, she supposed there wasn't any real harm in daydreaming a little. After all, no one would know, and it wasn't like it would harm her at all. The Duke of York was certainly the type of man a girl could daydream about, and she didn't really have anything better to do, as she was not expected in the Queen's rooms for another two hours.

So she indulged in some harmless fantasy, and then got up and left for the Queen's rooms. She had only just arrived in the privy chamber when the Queen came out, and Anne breathed a sigh of relief that her timing had been so good. Queen Katherine was a kind mistress, overall, but she didn't like it when her ladies were late.

"You cut it close," hissed Ursula Misseldon. Anne smirked at her friend.

"Dear Ursula, you should know by now that I have quite the talent for impeccable timing," she said mock-haughtily. The two of them both grinned, because it was true. Anne always managed to show up at just the right time and to know exactly what to say. It amused Ursula, mostly because she got to watch the effect it had on everyone else.

They continued to talk in low voices as they worked on embroidery, and Anne mentioned her encounter with the Prince. Ursula raised an eyebrow. "So the Duke of York knocks you over, and then helps you up again, all the while staring at you as though he's half in shock? Why does everything interesting happen to you?"

"Believe me," Anne said with feeling, "I would share some of the interesting things, if only to share the confusion of them."

* * *

"Tom, you can't fall in love after seeing a girl for two minutes," Hal pointed out, rolling his eyes at his brother's folly.

"Maybe not, but I tell you, I could love her," his younger brother asserted.

"And even if you could, what would it matter? Our parents are bound to arrange a royal marriage for you – just because your betrothal to that Portuguese Princess was broken off doesn't mean they won't have another match in mind for you."

Tom shook his head. "My wife will not be a future Queen; it's not of the same importance as your marriage. I'm sure if I approached it right, our parents would understand."

"I wouldn't wager on it," Hal said grimly.

"Well, I think Tom's right," piped up a female voice, and both young men turned to see their fourteen-year-old sister, Mary, standing in the doorway. "Hal, Papa and Mama had to marry you off to a royal bride, but Tom has a little more freedom, especially since Papa hated being Duke of York and wants to make sure it's better for Tom than it was for him."

"He only hated it because Grandfather was going to make him enter the Church," Hal said, wrinkling his nose to show that he didn't think much of the idea of religious life either.

"The point still stands, though," Tom said with a grin, glad to have his sister on his side. Not that she wasn't normally; they'd always been close, closer than she was to Hal. His bond with Hal, forged from birth, was unaffected by distance, but that same distance had prevented Mary from becoming as close to Hal as she was to Tom.

Neither brother knew that Mary had her own reasons for agreeing with Tom. She didn't really care if her brother was in love with this Anne Boleyn or not, though if he was, she hoped it worked out and made him happy. She was thinking of herself. She knew that, like all Princesses, she was a diplomatic tool, and her marriage would be made to benefit her country. But she watched her parents, and the love they shared, and remembered that her father had chosen to marry her mother, against the advice of many of his councilors. She also remembered her mother's stories of the great romance between Isabella and Ferdinand, the King and Queen of Spain. She wanted love, real love, for herself. If Tom could convince their parents that he had the right to seek it, perhaps Mary could do the same.

A/N: I have no idea if Anne of Cleves was called Anna before coming to England. The only time I've seen her consistently referred to by that name is in Antonia Fraser's _Wives of Henry VIII_. I just thought it would make things less confusing to have an Anne and an Anna, as opposed to two Annes.


	3. Arrivals

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Why would you think it was?

_**Chapter 2 – Arrivals:**_ The boat landed in Plymouth on May 12, 1530. Anna knew she would never forget that date, the first time she saw England. She was lucky, or so the sailors said, because apparently England was often gray and rainy, but that day the sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant blue. The citizens of Plymouth came out in force to see the young foreigner who was going to be their new Princess of Wales, as they had once come to see a Spanish Infanta who was now their Queen. Anna was not nearly as comfortable with crowds as the girl then called Catalina had been, but she managed a small smile and was able to wave. It was more than a little overwhelming, but it was also exciting.

She couldn't understand a lot of what they were calling to her, though. Since her father had decided to aim at an English marriage, to either of the royal Princes, she had been instructed in English, but it seemed she still had a long way to go. Now that she was in England, and English was spoken all around her instead of just in the schoolroom, surely she would learn more quickly. At least she hoped so.

Several days of traveling by litter found Anna and her party at Rochester, where, she was told, she would meet her future husband. Despite appearing calm – while she was not an expert at handling crowds, she was extremely good at controlling her emotions – Anna was terrified. What if he didn't like her? Would that mean she would be sent back to Cleves?

She couldn't go back. Her father was ill, and when her brother took over… William hated her. If she went back and was forced to live under his rule, she knew she would not long survive. Either he would do something that would actually kill her, she would become desperate to commit the ultimate sin of suicide, or she would simply waste away, lost in despair.

She dismissed her ladies – for now, they were all women who had come with her from Cleves, though she would be meeting her English ladies here at Rochester as well – and felt herself relaxing immediately as soon as she was alone. At home, she'd spent a lot of time alone. She'd haunted the stables, and the falcons' mews, reveling in having only the company of animals. It was so nice to be away from other people, because they were always watching, always expecting something. Horses and falcons expected nothing.

But it seemed she was never alone now, and she supposed she would have to get used to it. It probably would not be seemly for the Princess of Wales to be found hiding out with animals. So this shyness was just something she would have to put aside with her childhood. But she was only fifteen; it was hard. However, she knew that she would have to do it. So when Count Olisleger, one of the diplomats who had accompanied her to England, came in to tell her that the Prince of Wales had arrived, she stood and lifted her chin, glancing at her mirror to check her expression. She fixed a smile on her face that held bits of both Sybilla's confidence in her own beauty and Amelia's unfailing charm. She'd observed her family for all of her life; she would mimic them now for all she was worth if it gave her some of their confidence, if it helped her please her future husband.

* * *

Hal reminded himself not to fidget while he waited for Anne of Cleves to be presented to him. He was the son of Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon, he was the heir to England, and he knew how to behave properly. That meant no fidgeting, no matter how nervous he was. He knew she was a pretty girl, based off her picture. But he had no idea what her personality was like. The ambassadors had not met the Cleves daughters, because of German propriety. So he didn't know if she was shy or outgoing, cheerful or sullen.

It didn't matter, he reminded himself. No matter what, they were going to be married, and someday – in the far distant future, he hoped – they would rule the country together. But he didn't want to think about that. He did know, however, that she would be accompanying him back to Ludlow; unlike his uncle Arthur, Hal had always been extremely healthy, and he was older than Arthur had been as well. No matter whether or not they got along, they would soon be living together in an isolated castle, with very little to do except lessons and…

That would be the time where, if he'd been musing aloud, Tom would have chimed in with a ribald joke. But he was silent now, and Tom wasn't here anyway. He was at Greenwich, concocting insane schemes to get Mistress Anne Boleyn alone. He'd known he couldn't ask his brother to come anyway. He needed to do this without support.

Someone entered through the far door, and he looked up. The girl approaching him was dressed in a gown that appeared quite frumpy compared to the lighter English gowns he was used to, but he wasn't interested in her clothes, not really. She had a slightly ethereal look to her, with a pretty, pale face framed by dark blonde hair that was braided and coiled around her head and warm brown eyes. Her smile was becoming, and yet it looked a little unsteady, as if she were not used to smiling in quite that way. She approached him and when she was only a few feet away, she dropped into a deep curtsey. Hal bowed before closing the remaining distance so that he could offer her a hand up. She took it, and the smile she gave him now was a little shyer, but seemed much more genuine.

He kissed her hand and released it. "Welcome, Lady Anne."

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said in accented English. But he'd noticed her mouth twitch slightly when he used her name.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, only that… I am often called Anna," she said quietly, lowering her head.

He lifted her chin, not liking that she felt embarrassed over giving him the name she preferred. "Anna then," he said firmly. "If that is your preference, then you shall be known only as Anna, never as Anne."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I… apologize, my English I fear is not yet good. I cannot… talk much. I understand it, but speaking…"

Hal gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll pick it up in time, and I will help you if you need it. I have been trying to learn German, but I'm not very good at it. Put together it should be enough to start with." She nodded, relief clear on her face, and he was more grateful than ever that he'd decided to learn German. Even if Holbein had said he was terrible at it, at least it would be of some use to him.

She was a nice girl. He could tell she was shy, like he was, and more than a little scared, but that only seemed to make him feel protective of her. She had a fragile look to her, with those big brown eyes, and he just knew he would have to be careful with her. It was almost as though someone had already tried to break her, and had very nearly succeeded. He found that he did not like that thought.

For her part, Anna was so relieved her head was spinning. She'd been terrified of meeting her future husband – his father, for all he was the most admired prince in Christendom, also had a fearsome side, and she'd been afraid that his son would have inherited that. But if this first impression was anything to go by, he had not. Perhaps her hopes had not been unfounded, and England would be the safe harbor she'd always longed for.

* * *

Anne was walking in the garden, waiting for her brother, when a voice called, "Mistress Anne!" She turned to see Prince Tom walking towards her. She swept him an elegant curtsey before rising and giving him a bright smile.

"Your Highness. It's so nice to see you again."

"I've been hoping to catch you," he admitted. "I never did properly apologize for knocking you down."

"It was fine," she said. "I wasn't hurt, and no one saw it."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you hurt, or for people to say that the King's son is hopelessly clumsy. My parents would not take kindly to such things."

"Of course not. If I were injured, your mother would be short a lady, and if you were truly so clumsy, your father would scold you," Anne rejoined promptly.

"He would at that, and probably tell me that if I was such a boor, I could not joust for fear I'd hit someone in the audience," Tom said mock-sadly. "And while my mother could survive being short a lady, she would be quite displeased with me for harming you. A man should never do such things, even accidentally."

"Then it is a very good thing that no harm came of our little mishap," Anne observed.

"Yes, a very good thing, but we have not yet touched on the worst possible outcome."

"And that is?"

"Had I harmed you, surely you would think badly of me and never wish to spend any time with me, and I do believe that might break my heart."

Anne shook her head. "You barely know me, Your Highness," she said. "How could I possibly break your heart?"

"I should like to get to know you, Mistress Anne. Would you be open to that?"

"I don't see why not," she said with a grin.

"Excellent," he said, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips for a kiss. "I'm afraid I cannot stay as my father will notice my disappearance, but I shall do my very best to see you soon," he said before leaving. Anne sat down on one of the stone benches and sighed. Engaging in flirtation with the Duke of York was a risky move, but it was fun.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" a light male voice teased.

"Oh, do be quiet, George," Anne snapped, glaring at her older brother.

"I'm afraid I can't. My little sister has caught the eye of the Duke of York. Father and Uncle Howard will be thrilled when I tell them."

"No, George, you can't! Please, don't say anything, not yet. Let me have this to myself for a while, please."

George hesitated, seeing the true plea in his sister's eyes. "All right, Annamaria. But you won't be able to hide it for long; they notice everything."

"I know, George, that's why I'm asking you not to hasten their learning of it. They'll know soon enough."

"All right, Anne. But ask yourself; why do you care if they know now or later?"

She didn't answer because she couldn't. And although she pondered that question for the rest of the day, she went to bed still not knowing the answer.

A/N: She might not know, but we certainly do. Someone's got a little crush… Hope everyone liked the Hal/Anna meeting!


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Why would you think it was?

_**Chapter 3 – Meetings:**_ The prince rode with her the next day, and when they stopped for the night, they were seated together at dinner. "We're going to meet my mother and sister tomorrow," he said, and Anna froze. She didn't want to admit that she was terrified of meeting Katherine of Aragon. The Spanish were known for their fierce Catholicism, and she imagined that the Queen could not be happy at the prospect of a 'heretic' bride for her eldest son.

"I… I will be happy to meet them," she said, and Hal could tell that there was more in her halting response than a lack of familiarity with English.

"Lady Anna? Is something the matter?" he asked her quietly.

She bit her lip, the kindness in his voice breaking through her resolution to keep silent. "Your mother… she cannot like me."

"Why not?" he asked, astonished.

"She is very Catholic. I am not Catholic at all. The Spanish… we heard stories, about what happens to heretics there."

Hal frowned. "She and my father agreed on this match, I'm sure she doesn't have any problem with you at all. Besides, you're going to convert, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Don't worry. You can't help how you were raised, and my mother knows that. She will want to help you learn about the true faith, but she won't hold your upbringing against you. I promise." Anna nodded, not fully convinced, but comforted nonetheless. Hal, meanwhile, was more than a little unsettled by her fears. He couldn't imagine anyone thinking his mother would hate them on sight. But then, he didn't know what kind of family Anna had come from. Perhaps based on the life she'd known, such an idea would make sense. He didn't like that, for some reason.

What else was she afraid of? He wanted to ask, but felt that it was too personal a question; even though she was his betrothed, they barely knew each other. Still, if she had any other fears about his family, maybe he could help with that. "You know, my sister's very excited," he said. "She's liked being the only girl; it's made her very close to our mother, but I think she always wanted a sister. Now she's going to have you. My brother always likes to get to know new people, and my father is happy to see the agreement between our countries finally brought to fruition."

Anna smiled. "I have two sisters, but we do not talk much. They do not have much common with me," she explained. "My brother… we do not get along at all. We do not talk."

Hal couldn't imagine it. His own family had always been extremely close, despite their occasionally clashing personalities. Anna's family sounded rather unpleasant. Though perhaps he shouldn't judge. "What about your parents?"

"My mother, she is very strict. But my father… _Vattr_ is wonderful, but he… he is sick, and will not last long. Then my brother is the Duke, and I am glad to be gone before that."

"I'm sorry," Hal said uncomfortably. "About your father, I mean. But what I was saying is true; all of us are happy to have you here, and we want you to feel like part of our family now."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Hal," he corrected her impulsively. "We're to be married, so titles are a bit foolish, don't you think?"

"Hal," she said, trying out the name. "Then I am Anna."

* * *

Henry watched his son twirl the dark-haired girl around the dance floor, and frowned at the look in Tom's eyes. He had danced with her last night as well, and had looked at her the same way, as if he was completely captivated. It was not for a prince, even a second son, to look at a noblewoman that way, not when he could promise nothing but an affair that would end in the girl's disgrace. He would have to speak to the boy.

Katherine would not have been pleased if she were here – Henry knew he'd hurt her, in the early days when he'd taken mistresses, and she always ensured that their sons treated women with respect – but she and Mary had gone to meet Hal and his German bride. Henry and Tom would wait to meet Anne of Cleves until the party arrived at Greenwich, but Katherine had said that she remembered how bewildering it had been to be in a strange country, and she wanted the young woman to feel welcomed by her new family. It wasn't that Henry disapproved, but he did miss having his entire family around. He always had Katherine and Mary, and their absence was unusual for him, but Hal was so rarely away from Ludlow now that Henry had come to cherish the short visits he had with his elder son all the more.

Still, the reason for their absence was a good one. Anne of Cleves was about to become the Princess of Wales, and she was joining their family. Henry and Katherine had spent a long time discussing the possible brides for their sons, and had chosen Lady Anne because, through Katherine, they were already tied to Spain, and he did not want a French alliance. Joining with the Protestant States had been the idea of his Secretary, Cromwell, but Henry had liked it. It proved that France and Spain were not the only powers in the world to align with. He was glad of his Spanish alliance, but he could not always rely on Charles, for all that the Emperor was Katherine's nephew. He was also Ferdinand's grandson, and the late King of Spain had occasionally been a false friend, even to his own daughter and son-in-law.

Pushing those unpleasant memories aside, Henry focused once again on the girl his son was dancing with. He glanced at his chancellor, Cardinal Wolsey. "Tell me, Your Excellency, who is the girl dancing with the Duke of York?"

Wolsey looked at her, and then said, "That is Mistress Anne Boleyn, Your Majesty. She is the younger daughter of your ambassador to France, Sir Thomas Boleyn."

"Ah," Henry said. "He was married to Norfolk's sister, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was."

"Hmm." So the girl was a Howard, on her mother's side. She came from good stock then, but Henry hoped Tom wasn't leading her on. His younger son's marriage was not yet arranged, but it soon would be, and then he would have to give up the pretty Boleyn girl. It wasn't fair, but it was the way of the world, and if Tom didn't know that, he would soon learn.

Tom could feel his father's gaze on him as he twirled Anne around the floor. He'd known it was risky to spend so much time in public with Anne, but it was best to start showing how he felt, at least a little. If his parents started seeing how much he was already beginning to care for her, then it could make things easier.

He'd told Hal that he could love Anne Boleyn easily, but even he hadn't realized how quickly he would start falling. They'd only had a few conversations, and much of it was devoted to the give and take of court flirtation, but he could already tell that she was intelligent and passionate. Those traits were what drew him, but he'd yet to see anything that pushed him away.

Anne, for her part, was conscious of different eyes on them – those of her father and uncle. They would be calling a family meeting soon, she knew it. And she would be the subject of it. They would take whatever was happening with the Prince and search for ways to use it to their advantage. It made her ill. She didn't want to be her family's latest pawn! She wanted to do things her way, and to escape from her family's domination. Surely that was not too much to ask for?

* * *

The next morning, Anne reflected bitterly that she should have been an astrologer. Her prediction had already come true, as she'd learned when George arrived at her door to take her to their uncle's London house, the only place where they could meet uninterrupted. George waited while she dressed quickly and then they left the palace by one of the many side exits, taking a boat to their uncle's home.

Her uncle was seated behind the desk in his office, and her father had taken the room's other chair. George moved to lean against the wall, leaving Anne standing in the middle of the room, feeling like a child about to be chastised – or a prisoner about to be interrogated.

"The Duke of York has taken a fancy to you," her uncle began, sounding almost bored. "I take it this has not been going on long? He's known for not being good at hiding his feelings."

"No, sir, only a few days," she said, lifting her chin slightly. She would not be intimidated.

Her father asked, "Why didn't you say something immediately?"

"I thought you'd know soon enough," she said carelessly, "and I was right, wasn't I?"

"Every moment we have to plan is invaluable!" her uncle snapped. "But now we'll make up for lost time. If he asks, you're to become his mistress. He can do things for the family, and what he can't do he can ask his father to do, and the King has a hard time denying his children." There was veiled disapproval in Norfolk's voice at that, and it was clear he thought that the king was too lenient with his three children, but he would never say as much aloud, especially now that he thought he might benefit from it.

"No," Anne said quietly, but firmly.

"What?!" both men snapped. George froze.

"Anne…" he tried, but she would not be stopped.

"No! I know how it goes when a woman is a royal mistress. I saw it countless times, and one of those times, it was my own sister I saw tossed aside like so much trash. I won't do that! Do you hear me? I won't do it!"

"You'll do as you're told, or you'll live to regret it, girl," Boleyn snapped, furious. "Did Mary tell you to refuse to be a mistress?"

"No, this is my own decision, based on what I know."

"It's not your decision to make," Norfolk informed her coldly.

"It's my life!"

"And you're my daughter," her father hissed. "And you will do as your elders and betters tell you, do you understand?"

"No," she said, her expression defiant. "I don't understand how, as my father, you can encourage me to be a whore."

She didn't see the slap coming, which was why it was such a hard blow. Especially as her father had never struck her before. When she and her siblings had been small, he'd been a doting father, but over the years… She hadn't thought he'd changed this much, though.

"Why don't I take Anne back to the palace before she's missed?" George said. "Once we've all had time to calm down, I'm sure all of us will be more reasonable." By 'all of us' he meant Anne, and they all knew it. She didn't say as much until he had gotten her back to her room, but then she did speak up.

"I'm the reasonable one here," she said firmly. "It will ruin me. Look at Mary."

"They don't see it that way, Anne," he told her grimly. "And besides, he's likely to help you with a suitable match afterwards, even if he's only the King's second son."

"I don't want to be some cast-off whore, George. I won't do that."

"They're not going to let you decide that, Anne."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure they have no choice in the matter."

* * *

"What do you think she'll be like, Mama?" Mary asked, looking up from her embroidery. "The Lady Anne, I mean."

"I don't know, Mary," Katherine said. "We were told she's a sweet girl, though quiet. She might be shy, and her English won't be the best. She's bound to be a little bit scared; coming to a new country is not easy."

"Was it hard for you?" Mary was thinking not just of her mother and her new sister-in-law-to-be, but also of herself, and the journey she may soon have to make. Tom had confided in her that he was beginning his plans with regards to Mistress Boleyn; she wished him well, because if he succeeded, perhaps she could as well. But in case he did not, she needed to be prepared for the fate that awaited her.

Katherine looked away, remembering not those first months in England, when she had been Arthur's bride – in name, at least – but the lonely seven years following the young Prince's death, years she had spent waiting to see if she would ever be truly married to the new Prince of Wales. "You grow accustomed," she said finally, "and often, you manage to be happy, even if part of you always misses your home."

"Do you miss Spain?"

"Yes; I always will. But I'm happy here, and I would never want to return there and leave you, your brothers, and your father behind. England is my home now, and it has been for a very long time."

"Do you think she'll be unhappy at first, when she's very homesick?"

Katherine doubted it, actually. The ambassadors had not seen much, but they suspected that the Cleves family was not a happy one. If that were true, her new daughter-in-law might not be nearly as homesick as she had been all those years ago. That could be a blessing, though to not miss your family was a sad thing.

Hal entered the room, bowing as he was supposed to before hugging his sister and kissing his mother's cheek. "So, what's your wife-to-be like?" Mary asked.

"Why don't I just bring her in so you can see for yourself?" he said, going back over to the door and speaking to someone. He held out his hand and drew a young woman into the room. She had long dark blonde hair and cautious brown eyes that looked at the Queen and Princess uncertainly, as a smile trembled on her lips.

"Mother, Mary, this is the Lady Anna of Cleves."

Anna dropped into a curtsey, keeping her head down. She looked up when Hal reached out his hand to help her up. She took it and stood slowly, trying once again to summon the confidence she'd seen her sister show, but feeling as though she failed miserably. Despite what he'd told her, she was still more than a little frightened.

"They told us your name was Anne," Katherine said, puzzled.

"She prefers Anna," Hal explained when Anna seemed unable to respond. He still held her hand, and he squeezed it slightly, reminding her that she didn't have to be worried.

"Well then, we will have to use Anna," Katherine said easily. "Mary, say hello to your new sister-in-law."

"Hello, Anna," Mary said, coming forward to give Anna the traditional kiss on each cheek, a gesture Anna returned. "I hope your journey wasn't too bad."

"No, we had an easy sail," the German girl said. "It was my first time on a ship, but I enjoyed that."

"Hal, Mary, could you leave me alone with Lady Anna for a few moments?" Katherine asked. Mary nodded, while Hal frowned but did as he was asked.

Anna watched her future mother-in-law apprehensively, wondering what the Queen wanted. "I was hoping to talk to you in private," Katherine began, "because I understand what it's like to be where you are. I'm sure you have to be nervous and confused, especially when you can't always understand what is being said around you."

Anna shook her head. "I am fine. I will get used to it."

"Of course you will, but that doesn't make it easier right now. I remember when I was the foreigner in this land, and it wasn't something that I enjoyed. I grew to love it here, and hopefully the same will be true of you, but the transition is the hardest part."

"You do not mention religion. I though you would not like…"

"That you are not Catholic? You were raised in a place where the Church has been driven out; that means only that you have not discovered the true faith. There is time for you to learn, and it would be unfair to hold it against before you have had a chance to decide for yourself."

Anna smiled, some of her worry fading as she saw that Hal had been right. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will learn whatever it is anyone in my new family wishes, I promise."

Katherine nodded, although she was a bit concerned by the girl's words. Being willing to please was expected, but being that willing implied… Well, she supposed that it didn't matter, because whatever had happened to the girl in the past, it was over now.

Hal and Mary came back in then, the former relieved when he saw his mother and future wife talking quite amiably. He had told Anna there was nothing to fear, and he'd known he was right, but… Part of him had been worried anyway. Now all he had to worry about was the trouble his brother's foolhardy plans might be causing at home.

A/N: I don't like Anne's father, or her uncle. That may mean I'm a bit… overly harsh in my characterization. Speaking of characterization, I know Henry and Katherine aren't quite like their counterparts, but remember that their circumstances are rather different here.


	5. Plans Taking Shape

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Why would you think it was?

_**Chapter 4 – Plans Taking Shape:**_ "That's your brilliant plan? Tom, you're an idiot," Hal said bluntly, staring at his brother.

"No, I'm not. It makes sense; get Mother and Father used to seeing me with her, and then it won't be such a shock when I declare my intentions."

"Or, you might make them think they need to nip this in the bud and you'll find yourself married off to the first eligible royal girl they can find. You know how Mother feels about us leading girls of the court on!"

"She's only like that because Father used to sleep with other women, before we were born," Tom said stubbornly. "I think if she knows that I mean to do the honorable thing and marry Anne, then she'll support me. And if she supports me, and you do, and Mary does, I'm sure we can convince Father. He might even be sympathetic without that – he knows what it's like to be in love, after all."

"I don't know, Tom…" Hal said doubtfully.

"Well, it's the best plan I've got," his brother admitted. "So, enough of my romantic troubles. What about you? What's this German princess like?"

"She's pretty," Hal said slowly. "But it's almost like… I don't know, she seems so fragile. Not like she's ill or anything, but like she expects me to scream at her or even hit her. She was terrified of meeting Mother, because of the religious issues – "

"Well, that's understandable," Tom said fairly. "I'd be a little edgy about that myself."

"True, but… I don't know," Hal said finally, dropping his head into his hands. "I don't like the idea that someone might have hurt her – she said she and her brother don't speak and that she was glad to be gone before he inherited. I think it was him, and the thought makes me want to take ship for Cleves and beat him within an inch of his life for daring to hurt his sister. Brothers are supposed to _protect_ their sisters, like we do Mary, not hurt them."

"Dear brother, I think you're in love," Tom said cheerfully.

"What? No, I just think it's wrong."

"Oh, I'm sure that's all it is. Trust me, if you're not in love yet, you're heading there. I'm in the same place; I know what I'm talking about."

"I think being in love has made you see it everywhere."

* * *

"I just can't believe – well, no, I can believe it actually. I just wish they'd leave me alone!" Anne complained bitterly.

"Well, I don't see what you're so upset about," Ursula told her friend.

"What? How can you possibly – ?" Anne began furiously, but her blonde friend cut her off.

"It's quite simple, really, and you'd see it too if you didn't let your temper get the best of you. Except for the part about becoming his mistress, what are they telling you to do that you don't want to do yourself? You like the Duke of York, you're interested in getting to know him better, and that's exactly what your family wants you to do."

Both girls now had the same sly smile on their faces. "So what you're saying is that what I need to do is play their game for now, until I get a chance to start playing mine?"

"I knew you'd get there in the end!"

"Oh, do be quiet," Anne said, but there was no real venom in the words. She was too amused. "So, do you think I have a chance at anything more?"

"What do you mean?" Ursula asked, puzzled.

"I don't want to be his mistress, but I'm so close to falling for him already that I know I will if I keep this up. So what I'm asking is, do you think I've got a shot at more than a love affair?"

"Are you saying you want him to marry you?"

"Better to be a wife than a mistress. I know that better than most; I saw what happened to my sister in France."

"Oh, Anne… I don't know."

"But why shouldn't I try, at least?" Anne wanted to know.

Ursula looked at her friend with apprehension. Anne was now standing by the window of the room they shared, staring out of it with a faraway look on her face. But even half-lost in a daydream, her friend's determination was clear. If anyone could go from being a mere knight's daughter to being the wife of the Duke of York, Anne could, and Ursula was certain of that much at least.

This could end so very badly, and she almost told Anne as much. But at the last second she held her tongue. She knew Anne well enough by now to know that once the other girl set her mind to something, she would not be turned from it. Perhaps she would not succeed, but no one, not even her best friend, would be able to stop her from trying.

* * *

Hal took Anna's arm and led her into the throne room, where his family waited on the dais. His parents sat on their thrones, with Tom on a chair to their mother's right and Mary seated between the King and Queen. There was usually a chair to his father's left for Hal, but not today, as he would be leading Anna out again after she was officially presented to the royal family.

At the sound of trumpets, the doors opened and he walked through with Anna at his side. He could feel her hand shaking slightly on his arm, and he gave her a swift, reassuring smile. She smiled back, and he found himself remembering his brother's words. No, he reminded himself, Tom was simply starry-eyed with love, and seeing it everywhere. Speaking of that… He glanced around and saw Mistress Boleyn amongst his mother's ladies. She was watching him and Anna most of the time, but her eyes flicked to Tom often, and the look in her eyes… well, at least his brother's feelings were not unrequited. That was something, though should it all go wrong, it would only make it worse for them both.

When they reached the foot of the dais, Hal bowed and Anna curtsied. He straightened immediately, but Anna held her pose, her eyes downcast. "You may rise, Lady Anna," Hal's father said warmly. Hal reached down and offered her a hand up once again, and she took it, rising and lifting her head, a smile on her face. It was the same smile she'd worn when they first met – the one he was sure was only a pretense. He wished she didn't feel the need for it; her shy smiles were so much prettier. But if it made her feel better, he supposed there was nothing wrong with it.

"Your Majesties, this is my future bride, Lady Anna of Cleves," Hal said.

His father stepped from the dais and took Anna's free hand, kissing it lightly. "Welcome to court, Lady Anna – and to our family."

"It is good to see you again, Lady Anna," his mother said with a smile that Anna returned.

"My lady, this is Prince Thomas, Duke of York," Hal said next, and Tom repeated their father's gesture, though he gave his sister-in-law-to-be a rakish grin instead of speaking to her.

Hal resisted the urge to shake his head or roll his eyes, and instead held his free hand out to Mary. "And this is my sister, the Princess Mary." Mary stepped forward and both of the young women curtsied to one another.

"Well met," Henry said once the introductions were complete. "The wedding will be in a week, and then you will truly be a part of this family, my Lady Anna."

Anna curtsied again, and then Hal led her out of the throne room. Outside, he gave her a bright smile. "That went very well," he said.

"Did it?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. I think they really like you," he said. "You can relax, Anna. No one here is ever going to hurt you." _I'll make sure of it. _

* * *

"Anne says she's come to her senses and will do as you wish," George told his father and uncle.

"Excellent," Norfolk said.

"It's time the girl learned her place," Boleyn said coldly. "I saw how she was looking at him when the Lady Anna was presented today – we won't have a lovesick girl on our hands, will we, George?"

"No, of course not," the young man said quickly. "She's playing a game, making sure he thinks she's lovesick, but she knows what she's doing. Anne's got a cool head, she's not the type to be ruled by her emotions."

"She had better not be. This is a delicate game we're playing, and I won't have her ruining it with girlish fantasies," his father said coldly, and George felt a sudden flash of hate for both of these men, who used the girls of their family as though they were nothing but tools, certainly not human beings with feelings and minds of their own.

He knew the truth of what was going on – that Anne was playing her own game and only letting their father and uncle believe she was a pawn in theirs – and it amused him. These two chess masters would find that they had lost control of the game eventually, but for now it was best that they believed themselves in charge, so he held his peace.

"I will speak to her, Father, and make sure of it," he said pleasantly. _I'm going to enjoy seeing your faces when you learn the truth_, he thought.

A/N: The wedding is up next chapter! I like having the Boleyn siblings as partners in crime… methinks I should try and get Mary in on the action somehow, but I'm not sure how to do that.


	6. Wedded and Bedded

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Why would you think it was?

_**Chapter 5 – Wedded and Bedded:**_ Anna looked at herself in the mirror as one of her new English ladies brushed her hair – Jane, she thought the girl's name was. Whatever her name, the slender blonde stepped away, leaving Anna alone. She stared at her reflection, and saw a young woman in a long cloth of gold gown, embroidered with pearl flowers. Her dark blonde hair was combed out and fell in waves almost to her waist, and a garland of rosemary was entwined around the jeweled gold coronet that rested on the top of her head. She looked like a princess, like a girl who could one day be Queen. And, surprisingly, she wasn't scared.

Oh, she was nervous – the entire court would be watching her marry Prince Hal, and she hoped that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass herself, but she wasn't scared. She would almost say she was excited, even. The Prince was nothing like the only other royal heir she'd known, her own brother. He was kind and considerate, and his family… They were warm and welcoming, unlike her own coldly distant relations. This marriage would make her one of them, and she thought she could have done far worse, and certainly could not have hoped to do so well.

She raised her chin and smiled that bright smile inspired by her sisters, and yet it seemed a little more natural now, a little more like her own smile, as it was fueled by her own happiness. She might not be Sybilla, or Amelia, but she was coming to think that it didn't matter now. Perhaps being Anna would be enough, and she liked that thought.

* * *

Prince Thomas – or Tom, as he'd told her to call him – met her at the doors of St. Paul's Cathedral, as he was to escort her down the aisle. He shot her a charming grin as he offered her his arm, and she rested her hand upon it, giving him her bright new smile in return. She toned the smile down as they began walking the six hundred paces of the aisle. Hal waited at the other end, standing at the altar, a smile on his own face. His warm brown eyes rested on her as she came towards him, and that helped her remain steady and calm. Despite all of the eyes on her, she did not falter once, and her hand remained steady on Tom's arm.

When they reached the altar, Tom bowed and stepped back, taking his spot in the front pew next to his parents and sister. Hal and Anna turned to face Cardinal Wolsey, Archbishop of York, kneeling together on white cushions as he began the wedding service. The Latin words flew right over Anna's head, as she spoke no Latin, and some part of her flinched at this very Catholic marriage, but she had promised to convert, so she had better get used to it. Hal's hand was warm in hers as the Cardinal wrapped his holy stole around their clasped hands, and that made her forget her uncertainties over the religion she would be expected to believe in now.

In the pew, Katherine found herself recalling her own marriage here, not to Henry, but to his elder brother Arthur. They had never been truly married, for they hadn't successfully consummated their marriage. Arthur had made a few attempts, but he wasn't a strong young man, and as they were both young and had no idea what they were doing… She shook off those memories. She preferred to remember Arthur as the good friend he had been becoming when he died. He had done what he could to make her transition to life in England as easy as possible, and she would forever be grateful to have had him by her side in her first months. They had knelt together in just the way her son and his bride were doing now, and she'd been escorted by the boy who had become a man, England's King and her second – and first true – husband. Katherine wondered what Anna was feeling now, if she was experiencing the same odd mixture of nervousness, excitement, and happiness that Katherine had felt when she was in her place.

Next to Katherine, Henry too was thinking of that long-ago day. His own marriage to Katherine, coming as it did almost on the heels of his father's death, had been a quiet affair, so he had drawn on his memories of Arthur's wedding to Katherine when giving the orders for this ceremony. He had been lost in daydreams that day, imagining that the pretty Spanish princess was his bride and not his brother's – not knowing that he would get his wish. Katherine was his Queen now, and while he had never wished his brother's death, he knew he was far happier that things had played out as they had. Now their son was getting married, and soon it would be time to find matches for Tom and Mary.

Tom watched the ceremony and daydreamed as another Duke of York had done, years before. But he did not dream that his brother's bride was his own; rather, he imagined himself at the altar with a raven-haired beauty with clear blue eyes. He could see Anne with her dark hair falling down her back, dressed in a beautiful, elaborate gown, smiling at him. The vision reminded him of what he was trying to accomplish, and he told himself that one day, the picture he saw in his mind would be a memory, not just a dream.

Mary watched the ceremony with wistful eyes, thinking of her own future marriage. She knew what Tom was thinking; he'd always been an open book to her. He was dreaming of his Mistress Boleyn, while on the altar, Hal only had eyes for his bride. It looked as though both of her brothers had found love, but she wondered if she would be so lucky. She came from a passionate family, she knew that much. Would she be lucky enough to find love in an arranged match like Hal, or would she be able to summon the courage to make her own marriage as Tom was trying to do? She honestly didn't care which of those came to pass. She just prayed that one way or another, she would be married to a man she loved.

Hal spoke the words of the wedding vow automatically, too distracted by the girl in front of him to really pay attention to what he was saying. He slipped the gold band he held onto her finger, and moments later felt her slip a slightly wider ring on his finger. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly, before they rose together and walked up the aisle, not stopping until they had come through the doors and stood before the people of London. As the newly-married couple blinked in the late spring sunlight, the people cheered for their Prince of Wales and the new Princess.

* * *

"May I have this dance, Mistress Anne?" Anne turned at the sound of the Duke of York's voice, and she smiled at him, placing her hand in his outstretched one.

"Of course, Your Highness," she said, meeting his eyes. "You know you have only to command me."

"But I would not wish to do so," he protested as he led her out onto the floor. "I would only want you to come of your own free will."

"Then I shall always come, for I cannot imagine ever wishing to refuse you," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ursula smiling at them, even as she kept pace with her own partner – Anne's cousin, Francis Bryan. Anne hid a smirk at that. She knew that Ursula had a slight crush on her roguishly charming elder cousin and she wouldn't be surprised if Francis liked Ursula too. Her friend was a lot like Mary in that she drew the attention of men – but unlike Mary, Ursula knew to stop at flirting. It was part of why she and Anne got on so well.

As Tom spun her in one of the dance steps, she saw George dancing with a blonde, one of the ladies assigned to the new Princess of Wales. If she remembered correctly, the girl was a Seymour – her name was Jane, wasn't it? Not that it really mattered, of course. Her brother was a notorious flirt. With a moment of sympathy for the girl who was his latest target, Anne turned her focus back to Tom.

When the dance was finished, she expected him to lead her off the floor, but instead he tightened his grip on her hand. "Please, I don't want any other partner tonight, Anne," he said, dropping the honorific.

"I would be delighted to keep dancing with you, Your Highness," she said, only just managing to keep her voice steady.

"Tom," he corrected her.

"Tom," she repeated breathlessly.

Katherine watched her younger son, a slight frown creasing her brow at the sight of him dancing set after set with the pretty knight's daughter. "Henry, has this been going on long?" she asked her husband quietly.

"Not too long, no, but Tom has been focusing his attentions on Mistress… What's her name?"

"Anne Boleyn."

"Mistress Boleyn. He seems to have developed a fondness for her."

"I can see that. I just hope he's being responsible and not leading the poor girl on."

"I'll talk to him if you like," Henry offered.

"No, not right now. Only if it seems as though things are going beyond what is proper."

Henry smiled. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to intervene just yet – his son deserved to enjoy himself a little, provided he did not take it too far. Henry was a man who had gone too far, and he knew the harm it could cause. Better that both of his sons knew better before they ever had the chance to behave as he once had.

Standing, he held his hand out to his daughter. Katherine no longer danced with him as she had when they were first married, so now he danced with Mary. Even though he did it often, his daughter's smile and the way her eyes lit up when he took her out to dance always made him smile widely in return. He glanced back at Katherine as they made their way to the floor and saw her smiling softly at him, before she turned away to speak with Hal and Anna. His own smile even wider than it had been, Henry turned his attention to his daughter and the steps of the dance.

"Are the two of you going to dance?" Katherine asked her son and her new daughter-in-law. Hal glanced at Anna, who bit her lip.

"I am not sure I know the steps," the girl admitted. "My new ladies have been showing me, but… We did not dance at home, and I do not want to embarrass the Prince, or the family." But it was clear that she wanted to try, from the way she looked at the dancers.

"You won't embarrass anyone," Hal said firmly, taking her hand and drawing her up from her chair. They went to the dance floor together, and Hal was right. Anna was perhaps a little off-tempo in her movements, but it was barely noticeable, and when one considered that she had most likely only been practicing for a week or so, it was an impressive performance. Then he and his father traded partners, so that Hal danced with Mary and Anna was partnered with Henry. Tom danced a set with his sister when Anne was intercepted by her brother for a dance, while Henry, Hal, and Anna returned to the top table.

Thomas Boleyn watched his daughter and the Duke of York, his calculating mind working as always. Anne certainly seemed to have the King's younger son under her spell, so for the moment he had no concerns there. He also noted that his son had danced several sets with Sir John Seymour's eldest daughter. He would have to remind George – _again_ – that the way he acted with maidservants and whores was one thing, but when a noblewoman was involved, he had best behave himself. The Boleyn family did not need to make enemies of other families right now, families that might seek to thwart their rise at court. Once they had a more secure position, George could bed whoever he wanted, noble or not, but for now the boy had to learn discretion.

Francis Bryan drew his attention away form his cousin's beautiful friend long enough to see the calculating look in his uncle's eyes. Something was going on here, something he did not yet know about. As children, he and George – and Anne, before she'd gone to the Netherlands – had often been partners-in-crime. He knew that Ursula was now Anne's chief confidante, and that his cousins still plotted their own little schemes, usually in an effort to fight off those that their father came up with. Perhaps it was time to renew old partnerships. He'd been getting bored anyway.

* * *

This was the part Hal had been dreading. The public bedding was so intrusive, and it just seemed wrong. He was led to Anna's bedchamber in a procession of his men, who left him there with ribald comments that made him want to scream. He did not like them joking that way about Anna; she didn't deserve to be the butt of such jokes. He entered the room where Wolsey sprinkled holy water on the sheets and spoke a blessing before the he and the onlookers left the young couple alone.

He poured two cups of the sweetened, warmed ale called wedding ale, and handed one to his new wife, keeping the other for himself. "They say this is for courage," he said, with an uncertain smile. Her own smile was equally unsure, but it was a true smile, and that made things a little easier for him. He finished his own ale and waited for her to finish her own, before reaching out and brushing his hand along her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into the soft touch. He took that as an invitation, taking her face firmly in both hands and kissing her, gently at first, but then harder when she responded to him.

He broke away long enough to blow out the candle, leaving only the fire in the grate to dimly light the room, before leaning forward and kissing her again…

Later, Anna rose from the bed, kneeling in front of the fireplace, staring into the dying flames. Her mother had refused to speak of consummation in more than vague terms, and all that Sybilla would tell her was that it was an experience that would be utterly new to her. And so it had been. It had hurt, but that was one of the things her mother had mentioned, so she'd been prepared for that. Otherwise… She did not yet know how she felt about sex, though she knew she liked it when Hal kissed her. But the rest of it… It was still far too new to them both, but that wouldn't last.

She did, however, know one thing. She was even luckier than she had thought that morning – or was it the previous day, by now? Either way, the point remained the same. She had not known for sure that morning if she loved her husband, but she did now. She was in love with him, and he cared about her, and she had left Cleves behind forever. She did not see how she could ask for more.

A/N: Some of you might be surprised – or upset – over Jane Seymour's appearance. She's not important, overall, but I will admit this wasn't a one-time cameo. Considering what I have planned for her in Handmaid, I thought I'd be nice here – balance the scales, you know?


	7. Upward and Onward

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_**Chapter 6 – Upward and Onward: **_"Francis wants to meet the two of us in his room," George told his sister. "He also said you could bring Ursula along – in fact, he'd prefer it."

"Of course he would," Anne said, rolling her eyes. "But I know she would like it as well, so that's fine. Speaking of little flirtations, I saw you and the Seymour girl at Prince Hal's wedding."

"Jane," George said. "Nothing will come of that – she'll be off to Wales soon with Princess Anna."

"Oh, I'm sorry, George."

"Don't be; Father wants me to nip that in the bud anyway. He's afraid of even a hint of scandal while you're trying to ensnare a prince." Anne scowled but said nothing. She had to admit, her own plans would be made easier if her father was enforcing that idea, so there really was little that she could say.

* * *

Anne, George, and Ursula went to Francis' room, finding him sitting at his table with four wine goblets already set out. He smirked at them as they entered, raising an eyebrow. "So, what are you lot planning now, and why aren't I already in on it?"

George chuckled. "Should have seen this one coming," he muttered. Anne rolled her eyes, and Ursula frowned.

"What makes you ask that?" she wanted to know.

"Simple, Mistress Ursula. I know my cousins, and they've got something planned. I just want to know what."

"Father and Uncle Norfolk want me to become mistress to the Duke of York, and I want more than that," Anne said simply.

Francis frowned. "So you want to marry him? Anne, are you sure you can do that?"

"I don't see why not, if I love him and he loves me," she shot back defiantly. Francis chuckled at her outburst, pleased to see that the spirited young cousin he remembered was still present in the polished young woman she'd become.

"Fair enough," he said, smirking once again. "But I want in. Things have been dull around here, and I could use a good scheme to spice things up."

Ursula glanced at the Boleyn siblings, who exchanged meaningful looks before nodding as one. "All right, Francis, you're in," George said. "Just like old times, isn't it?"

* * *

"We'll be leaving for Ludlow in a few days," Hal told his wife. "It's… it's not like here, not nearly so nice, but it's quiet, and we'll have more time together, when we're not studying." Anna had been given a proper English tutor to help her perfect her English and also to teach her Catholicism, while Hal would be continuing with his own instructors.

Anna smiled at him, liking the idea of having more time with him. But she didn't understand why he lived so far away from his family – she knew that Tom and Mary lived at Hatfield Palace when they were not at court, but that was much closer than Wales. "Why do you live there?" she asked, curious.

"I'm learning to rule," he explained. "I have permission to do as I wish – within reason – in Wales, it belongs to me. I'm learning how to be King – and you can learn how to be Queen."

Anna nodded, thinking that the system was actually quite sensible. This way, a Prince of Wales had more than just theory to work from when he ascended to the throne of England. He actually had real experience in governing. And she was, admittedly, quite unnerved at the prospect of one day, hopefully far distant, sitting in her mother-in-law's place. From what she'd already seen of Katherine, Anna had absolutely no idea how she could ever live up to the Queen's example. But at least she would get a chance to learn to be a royal consort, even if she would never match the woman who currently held that position.

"Do you like it there?" she said.

"Yes, I do, actually."

"Then I'm sure that I will as well."

* * *

Anne wasn't entirely sure she should accept the invitation to go riding, but when Tom agreed that George, Francis, and Ursula could accompany them, she was relieved. She wasn't entirely sure that she trusted herself alone with the Duke of York. It was always comforting to have support. In her childhood, she had gotten into all kinds of mischief, usually aided and abetted by her brother, sister, and cousin. Now, of course, they were playing for much higher stakes, and Ursula was here instead of Mary, but it was still comfortingly familiar.

George, Francis, and Ursula rode a little behind her and Tom, far enough to give them some privacy but still close enough to ward off any gossip. She had no idea what their conversation was about, and she really didn't care. She did care that Tom seemed a bit gloomy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no, not really. It's just… My brother and I were inseparable as children. I'm told most twins are like that. When he was sent to Ludlow… I may spend time in York now, but I'm still at court a lot. Hal doesn't come home nearly as often, because Wales is too far away. But while I know he'd rather let them stay, Father thinks it's best if Hal and Anna go back to Ludlow straight away, so that they can learn to live together in private. Mother agrees, though we were all hoping she'd try to talk him out of it. I'm going to miss my brother, though I suppose I should be used to not having him about at this point."

Anne shook her head. "I missed my brother terribly when my sister and I were sent abroad, and being at court without Mary is just as bad. She and I aren't twins – she's three years older than I am – but we grew very close in the Netherlands, and while we drifted apart a little in France, she was always there. So I can understand, and it's only to be expected."

"I'm glad you can understand – I wouldn't want to sound like a child."

"You don't," she assured him.

"Still, it may be time to change the subject. What would you like to talk about?"

"I'm not sure." She thought for a moment, and then said, "So what is it like in York?"

He grinned. "It's a bit chillier there, because it's further north, but I enjoy it. They're very different up there, you know. Very clannish, and not usually open to what they call 'southern silliness'. Very religious up there too. But if you're accepted as one of them, they're loyal to the bitter end. I do well enough up there. And it's beautiful, especially in the winter, when snow's on the ground and icicles on the trees sparkle in the sun. I'd like to show you that someday."

"That would be hard," Anne said, looking down at her saddle horn. "I am bound to your mother's service, and what would people say about your taking a simple knight's daughter off to York? You know it would not be considered seemly."

"It would not be unseemly if I came as the Duke of York, escorting the new Duchess."

She looked up, startled. "Did you just…?"

He nodded, his eyes sincere and warm. "I won't ask you now," he said. "Not when I can't make any definite promises, when I have not yet spoken to my parents or to your father. But if I could ask now… please tell me, what answer would you give?"

"I would say yes," she said, a little breathlessly, "and I always will. No matter what you ask of me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," she said, finally admitting it aloud.

"And I love you," he said firmly. "So I shall work toward becoming able to truly ask that question of you."

"I look forward to the day when you will ask it."

* * *

Hal wished that Anna could ride beside him, but no one wanted to risk her falling from her horse if she might be with child. He didn't see how it could hurt the baby, if there was one, when it was so small yet no one could even detect its presence. But he would be the first to admit that he had very little understanding of such mysteries. So he had to content himself with riding back often to speak with her.

It was gratifying to see how the people reacted to her, how they saw the same beautiful princess that he did. It distracted him from his worries concerning his brother. Tom had said that he had told Mistress Boleyn of his intentions toward her, and that he would be speaking to their parents soon. Hal had no idea how that would turn out. It was possible that their parents would be sympathetic, and look to Mary to make another dynastic alliance. But they could also react furiously, banishing Mistress Boleyn from court until Tom was safely married. If they did that, Hal would try to get the young woman a place among Anna's ladies. She didn't deserve to be punished for loving someone with exile, or by having to watch him with someone else. If it came to that, in Ludlow she would at least be able to avoid it.

It was the best he could do for them both, though he would write to his parents and offer Tom his support if it seemed such a thing would help. He knew that Mary had already promised the same. Hal just prayed that it worked out, because he wanted to see his brother succeed. He was happy with his wife, happier than he had thought possible, and he only wanted the same for Tom.

A/N: Anyone who has this on alert also got a notice about chapter five. I did a little editing so that Anna's wedding attire matched her historical clothing. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
